


When In Hufflepuff

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff traditions take some getting used to, but Hermione adapts quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/DDmodchoicePD2.png.html)

“Thanks for meeting me here, Hermione,” said Hannah Abbott.

“It’s fine, Hannah. Sometimes, it’s good to get away from the library. Besides, I’ve never been in the Hufflepuff common room before.”

“Well, I hope you find it comfortable.”

Hermione surveyed the room. There were many Hufflepuffs scattered throughout, and they were all smiling. “Everyone is so… cheery.” 

Hannah stood up abruptly. Startled, Hermione looked to see what was the matter. 

“Ernie!”

“Hi, Hannah!” Ernie Macmillan said, giving Hannah a tight hug.

Hermione’s eyebrows rose as she watched them embrace, but she said nothing when Hannah returned to her seat.

“Now, where were we?” Hannah asked.

“Ah, I believe we were about to review the Dalecarlian runes.” 

“Oh, yes, they’re so fascinating! I’ve always—”

“Hannah!”

“Owen!” Hannah exclaimed as she stood up once more.

Hermione felt her face flush as Hannah hugged Owen Cauldwell. Their embrace was much longer than Hannah’s hug with Ernie. Uncomfortable, Hermione looked away. 

When Hannah sat back down, Hermione couldn’t help but gape at her. “Do you always greet each other like _that_?”

Hannah smiled. “Sure. That’s the charm of our common room; there’s always a hug waiting here for you.”

“I see.” Hermione glanced around once more. It was true; in the span of only five minutes, she had witnessed at least six hugs. 

She shuddered. “I suppose every House has its traditions…”

Hannah shrugged, smiling.

“Well, er, let’s get back to it,” Hermione said awkwardly.

As they studied, Hermione noticed that every time someone entered, they’d received a hug, sometimes from several people. Hermione found it slightly disturbing, and very distracting. She was just about to suggest that they study somewhere else when she heard a collective gasp.

The exceedingly handsome Cedric Diggory had just arrived, looking as dashing as ever. Hermione felt her heart race.

“Cedric!” one girl called. Cedric waved as he walked over to the couch where Hermione and Hannah were sitting.

“Hermione? What are you doing here?” he asked.

Hermione stood up quickly, giving Cedric a long warm embrace. 

“Oh, nothing much; just studying… and learning new traditions.”


End file.
